Fines
Sector: 'Bordering Expanse '''System: ' Fines '''Star name and color: '''Fines (Orange) '''Number of planets : 6 Occupation: None Sinistra connection: Very Low Celestial Bodies: #'Fines '(Star) #'Revor '(Barren planet) #'Wurnlich '(Dead world) #'Thorzav '(Gas giant) (8 moons) #'Lillithi '(Gas giant) (16 moons) #'The Tuton Reef' (Asteroid belt) #'Haddesti '(Gas giant) (5 moons) #'Jolin '(Small gas giant) (11 moons) General Information: Fines is a relatively empty backwater system that has been ignored by all but the fortune seekers and the desperate. Few call Fines their home, and those who do live a hard, laborious existence in the domed communities on the few colonized moons. With few resources available and very limited strategic value, the system is of little interest. The stations on the moons of Thorzav and Lillithi are therefore mostly populated by those who have been sent into exile or fugitives who are either hunted or marked by law officials and agents of the criminal underground. The system would be completely isolated if it did not serve as a thoroughfare for freighters and cargo ships leaving the sector. Acting as a cheap resting stop for jaunters, the captains have no problem finding cheap labor, repairs and deckhands willing to work overtime for low pay just for a chance to leave the lunar domes. Too often, these poor souls are taken advantage of as many visitors know the circumstances under which many inhabitants of the system live. The number of cargo ships entering and leaving the system have also attracted the attention of corsairs. The most successful of these brigands have taken over one of the small communities. These influential pirates often offer the merchants a deal of interest: By paying a protection fee the corsair lord will keep the traders relatively safe, as long as they dock at their station and is willing to give a discount to any members of the corsair crew. Fae’lynn ruins have been found on the dead world of Wurnlich. History: During the Golden Age: The system was discovered by the vasharil trailblazer Pushu Ilakab during the early years of explorations into the Bordering Expanse. He placed his ship; The Nebula Sift in orbit around the green world Wurnlich as he made repairs to his sinidrive core. While in orbit, he decided to make the best of his time and catalogued the system to work out a deed. Upon closer inspection of Wurnlich, he discovered ancient hui'na ruins in the dense jungles of the southern hemisphere. Eyeing an opportunity for profit, he quickly looted them for trinkets and artifacts before writing the remaining ruins into the deed. Once The Nebula Sift had been repaired he returned to Farention. The new owners of Fines were a group of scientists fresh out of the Dawn Colony who ventured to the system a few years later. Upon their arrival however they found the ruins emptied and in an almost ceremonial manner. The mission went on, but without any significant founds to be made, the scientists left the system five years later. Upon their return, they sued Pushu Ilakab for falsely labeling Wurnlich as containing a rich and undisturbed temple city, when it in fact had been picked clean and was almost suspiciously devoid of archeological valuables. During the rest of the Golden Age the system was used as a rest stop for travelers venturing deeper into the Bordering Expanse. During the Hamadromachia: As the Endiku Sea suffered the ravages of war, a group of the scientists fled into the Bordering Expanse. With the Fines system in their possession, they hoped to rebuild their lives on verdant Wurnlich. When they arrived however, they were met by a demoralizing sight. During the many years of absence, the planet had suffered a series of catastrophic events. Atmospheric degradation, earthquakes, volcanic activity and terrible storms had rendered the planet barren and saturated in toxic gas. Lacking sufficient resources to continue their flight, the refugees were forced to settle for meagre lunar colonies. Residuum Age: As trade began to reemerge between the Bordering Expanse and the sectors of the Sceptri Divide, Endiku Sea and Eridu Nebula, jaunters took to using Fines as a shortcut between sectors. The first traders found the descendants of the refugees that had fled to the system during the Hamadromachia . Counting barely 5000, the desperate people had survived in a state of constant poverty and hunger. While a few jaunters tried to help the colonists, the majority eyed an opportunity for cheap labor, repairs and entertainment for their hungry crews. As more travellers began to appear in the system, so did the the activity and easy pickings attract the attention of the corsairs. Fines remains a poor system that only sees a the occasional ship once every few months - and arrivals are always met with trepidation.